In geophysical exploration, boreholes are drilled to different depths, explosive charges are placed and anchored in them at suitable depths and then exploded to produce reflected sound waves which are detected by geophones which identify particular waves and time the length of travel from the reflected source. Of major concern in geophysical exploration is the placement and anchoring of explosive seismic charges at desired depths in the boreholes and the prevention of malicious and unauthorized removal of the explosives from the boreholes.
Also of major concern is securely locking the explosive charge to an anchoring device and providing the anchoring device with great stability in anchoring the explosive charge in the borehole.
Also of major concern is insuring that the explosive charge is detonated in the well bore and not left therein in unexploded condition.
Commercially available explosive charges at the present are packed in several types of containers. One of the popular type of containers is an enlongated cylindrical container which has a pin and box with interrupted threads so that the containers can be secured to another in end to end relation to form a charge of desirable length. There are other types of containers for explosive charges on the market and in general, these are all contained in cylindrical containers.
Patent art relating to seismic explosive cartridge units, loading and anchoring adapters, and the like include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,196; 3,280,742; 3,075,424; 3.046,886; 3,150,590; 3,208,381; and 3,939,771. A loader is also sold to the trade by specialties for industries such as Jackson, Miss., under U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,742. In addition, seismic explosive charge loaders have been used in the trade by the inventor under U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,771 in various forms prior to the invention hereof.
The foregoing anchors and loaders for explosive charges in seismic exploration have not been entirely satisfactory, however, particularly because of unauthorized and malicious removal of explosive charges from shotholes, the need to insure detonation of the explosive charge and the need for greater stability in securely locking the anchor and loader to the container for the explosive charge as well as providing greater stability in anchoring the charge in the shothole thereby making it very difficult to remove the charge from the borehole.